Christmas Confrontation
by DarveyAdventCalendar
Summary: Harvey and Donna have an unexpected encounter with someone while out Christmas shopping with their daughter.


**Day 16  
**

* * *

_**Christmas Confrontation**_

_by Sbstevenson2_

**.-*°****✧°*-.**

* * *

"I'll be over here," he mumbles, stepping away from Donna as she waves her acknowledgment, her nose stuck in a bin of stocking stuffers that are on sale.

He chuckles to himself, head tilting back as he glances at the giant snowflakes hanging from FAO Shwartz's ceilings. He watches as kids run down the spiral staircase, giggling as they sword fight with the foam toys. He has a thought in the back of his mind, wondering where their parents are, but he shrugs, knowing not everyone is as watchful as he and Donna are.

He steps to the side of the kids, making his way to the back of the bottom floor where less people are located. He admires the Christmas lights wrapped around the stair's railings and the multi-colored ones built into the shape of trees and nutcrackers adorning the large windows.

Harvey looks back to the toys, picking up a random bouncy ball, then places it back, smiling as he imagines his little girl on Christmas morning digging through her stocking and gifts from Santa. He's always loved Christmas, especially ever since their baby was born, but the older she gets, the more enjoyable the holiday seems to be. Her elated peals of laughter, the way she'll climb into his lap begging to brush a doll's hair with him or just snuggle by the fire, it all makes his insides feel that much more gooey for his baby girl than he already does the other 364 days of the year.

They're so lucky to have her; he never thought being a dad was in the cards for him, but a year after they wed, Donna surprised him with a pregnancy test and a baby name book, crying and saying they were going to have one of their own. It's the happiest he'd ever been, and every day since Evelyn was born has been one amazing, tiring, loving experience that's brought him and Donna closer than he ever imagined.

Looking across the way, just a few feet from him, he watches Donna pointing something out to Evie, a small smile on both of their lips. His little girl bounces on her heels, clapping her hands together excitedly as her mother talks to her about the toys they are looking at. Their strawberry blonde locks match one another's, as do their noses and sassy personalities, and he wouldn't change a thing about either one of his girls.

He takes a deep breath when he hears a crowd at the front of the store step through the door, glad his little corner of the store appears to not house the popular items, giving him a bit of peace amongst all the craziness that is Christmas shopping in New York City. He thumbs through the assortment of plastic bins, all holding small toys–LOL dolls, Hot Wheels, Slinkies, and other desirable knicknacks to pile into stockings.

Looking around his side of the store, his steps falter, eyes landing on a blonde woman walking down the same side of the store as him. She's still wrapped in her peacoat and scarf as she browses the toys.

Shit. He knew he hadn't wanted to come out in the cold today, braving all the hundreds of holiday shoppers trying to snag last minute gifts. Donna, however, had been insistent, saying they needed to find the latest Hatchimal for Evie. She'd been begging for it for months now, using her oddly-developed skills of persuasion to convince her parents that she _had_ to have it.

But now, staring at the blonde woman he once knew so intimately across the aisle from him, he regrets coming. He should've just stayed at the office, finishing paperwork like he'd tried to convince his wife he needed to do this morning. Or stayed home by the fire, working on his laptop and drinking the eggnog Donna prepared two nights ago. He knows he's been acting like a Scrooge all morning, but he'd rather be away from people bustling about, bumping into one another, and generally unaware of others around them. And now, seeing her, just confirms his gut feeling.

"Harvey," she chirps loudly, sounding surprised, a bright smile growing across her thin lips. She makes her way across the aisle to stand in front of him, leaning in to place a kiss to both of his cheeks.

"Paula," he greets, somewhat tightly, taking a step backward. There may be no bad blood between them, but seeing an ex is never much fun, and he knows the struggles he faced while trying to appease her and keep his best friend in his life at the same time so many years ago. After everything that's happened in their lives, truthfully, his tryst with the doctor seems like a lifetime ago.

"How have you been?" she inquires, her British accent ringing in his ears, drawing up memories from the past.

Harvey nods, a pleasant smile growing as he goes to answer. "I've been really ama–"

"–Daddy!" he hears squealed from behind him, a mop of light red hair whizzing around him as she giggles in delight. Evie wraps her one arm around Harvey's leg, spinning around him, then letting go, her little body taking a larger step back than she was apparently prepared for, because she tumbles, little chocolate eyes growing wide as she trips over her foot. She stumbles backward for a split second, body crashing into Paula's.

The woman scoffs, "Oh," as she is forced to move back an inch or so, eyes flashing up to Harvey's in surprise.

Harvey reaches out to catch her, seeing as Paula clearly wasn't going to, wanting to make sure his little girl doesn't fall. He takes her hand in his, tugging her slightly to stand up straight.

"Sorry, ma'am," Evie murmurs, biting her lip nervously and wringing her hands together.

"Evelyn Lily," Harvey goes to correct, "you have to be careful." Before he can say more, though, his daughter looks up at him, big puppy dog eyes starting to water.

He chuckles as he looks over his daughter, then sends Paula an apologetic look. He pulls Evie over to stand with him, checking that she's okay and assuring her it was, "just an accident."

His daughter simply laughs, shrugging off the moment of worry but nodding, confirming that she's fine. He smiles down at his wife's mini-me, reaching out to pick her up, swinging her onto his hip. Placing a smacking kiss to her pudgy little cheek, he looks back to his ex-girlfriend. "Sorry about that."

She waves it off, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole thing as she adjusts the scarf around her neck. "You… you have a daughter," she states, unnecessarily, sounding a bit stunned.

Beaming, Harvey confirms, bouncing the four year old bundle of energy on his hip, making her giggle and bury her nose into his neck. Her thumb goes into her mouth, indicating to Harvey that she's slowly fading, nap time approaching quickly. Good, he thinks, that means they can leave this store sooner than Donna is probably planning and get home where it's warm and crowd-free.

"That's wonderful," Paula stammers, looking to the little girl, eyes scanning over her hair, then her face. "I, uh, I heard you had moved to Seattle."

He gives her a questioning look, wondering how she would even know that.

She chuckles slightly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. It's a nervous habit of hers, he remembers that much. "I had some legal troubles a few years ago," she explains. "I called the firm, and Alex told me you lived in Seattle, so he took my case."

"Ah," Harvey sighs, nodding. "Yeah, we moved out there for a bit to help Mike and Rachel with their clinic," he recounts with a fond little smile gracing his lips. "But once we found out about this one," he says, voice going soft as velvet as he looks down to his little girl, tickling her side, "we realized we missed New York and wanted to come back home before she was born."

"Daddy!" Evie shrieks at the tickling, squirming in his arms. Her head tucks into the crook of Harvey's neck, thumb planting itself right back into her mouth as she smiles around the appendage, looking between her father and the blonde lady. A giant yawn escapes her, and he eyes her suspiciously. Evie must know what he's going to say about needing a nap because she pops her head back up, heavy eyes trying to stay alert as the adults converse.

Paula smiles at the scene in front of her, almost awkwardly, if Harvey remembers her gestures correctly. "We?" she asks, shifting from one foot to the other, her eyes roaming down to glance at his silver wedding band resting on his finger.

He goes to answer when he feels Donna's hand wrap around his free arm, her words floating into their space and popping the bubble of tension that had been growing, shattering it to smithereens. "... and look at that giant teddy bear! It's almost as tall as our ceilings at home!" she exclaims, still looking behind her at the toy display.

Donna's head finally turns to meet his gaze, then down to Evie with an excited look, before looking across at whom he was speaking with. "Oh, Paula," she states, eyes widening so briefly he almost doesn't see it, "hi." She smiles, a bit more tight-lipped than she normally does with people, and Harvey has to contain the snort of laughter trying to bubble up in his throat.

He ducks his head down, placing a kiss to Evie's forehead, before looking back at the two women.

There's an awkward, silent lull in the conversation as Paula obviously tries to recover. Her blue eyes go wide for a moment, flicking down to Donna's hand that rests on Harvey's forearm, sapphire wedding ring shining under the fluorescent lights in the toy store.

His eyes glance to his wife's profile, and he can see a cocky little smirk growing on her lips. Again, he tries to control his laughter, knowing this is too much fun for Donna. He feels her hands shift, clearly making sure her ring is on full display for the other woman to see.

Donna then reaches up with her other hand, resting it on her growing baby bump. She gives Paula a sickly-sweet smile, eyes flitting over to Harvey with a happy little gleam in them. He smiles back at her, kissing the top of her head.

"O-oh, you're… you're pregnant, too," Paula uselessly mentions, eyes just about popping out of her head, no doubt recounting multiple conversations with Harvey during sessions and during their relationship about his family and hopes for the future. A future she once thought _she'd_ have with him.

The redhead nods, rubbing her stomach. She's not due until the spring, but being her second pregnancy, her stomach has rounded out sooner than during Evie's stint inside. "Just about twenty weeks now," she beams, hand moving from her belly to her back.

Paula mutters a congratulations, eyes glancing back to Harvey and giving him a small smile that he notices doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Evelyn seems to grow bored, wiggling to be released from Harvey's arms and reaching for Donna. His wife shifts, taking hold of their daughter and snuggling into her neck, her nose scrunching in that adorable way Harvey loves, and making Evie's little giggles reverberate between all of them.

"Well," Paula announces a bit curtly. She shifts on her feet, grabbing a pack of Hot Wheels just to the right of Donna's shoulders. She holds the toy up, giving it a jiggle as she explains she needs to finish shopping for her nephews. "It was nice seeing you again, Harvey," she claims, and he notices she doesn't give the same sentiment to Donna. "And, uh, congratulations on," she waves her hand between them and in Evie's direction, "well, everything."

Donna smiles broadly, leaning closer to Harvey, and telling the woman, "Merry Christmas!"

Paula smiles, a pained little expression on her face, as she walks away. Donna sets Evelyn down, letting her go play with the Barbie display the store has set up just a few steps away from where they stand. Harvey turns to his wife then, a grin plastered on his face. "Did you send Evelyn over here on purpose, Mrs. Specter?"

Donna's head tilts from one side to the other, eyes growing dramatically wide as she places a hand over her heart, as if she's offended by the accusation (though he can tell from the theatrics, she's doing it in mock-offense). "I have no idea what you mean."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he lets out a _Mmhmm_ before scoffing out a laugh and shaking his head. He clicks his tongue, making a _tsk, tsk, tsk _sound as he pretends to reprimand her for her actions.

A wide smirk blossoms on her face as she meets his eyes. "Look," Donna defends, holding up her hands in surrender, "she made you doubt me _and_ fire me. I think it's only fair that I got to have my fun."

Guffawing, he wraps his arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her toward their little girl.

It may be petty, but it was amusing, and certainly provided some entertainment to this shopping trip he's been complaining about all day. "I think we should go home and put that…" he waves his hand in the air, signaling where Paula previously stood, "behind us," he whispers with a smirk, placing a kiss to her temple.

"Nah," she giggles, rolling her eyes humorously. "You just don't want to shop anymore."

He grins, knowing he's been caught. "But Evie is tired and–"

"–I'm not tired, Daddy!" she whines in protest, even though that momentary yawn earlier tells him otherwise.

Donna laughs, swatting at his chest as she attempts to bend down to the Barbies with their daughter. "See, Daddy? The day isn't over yet." She lists off the other places they need to go, and informs him that if he's a good little boy, they may even stop in to _his_ favorite store and get him a new bottle of Macallan before they go home.

Sighing, he gives up (and gives in), knowing that despite the crowds, and the cold, and the inevitable carrying of multiple shopping bags by the end of the afternoon, he'd rather be here with his girls than anywhere else.

END.

**.-*°****✧°*-.**

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed. This was just a silly little prompt that played well into an idea I had already been tossing around… kind of different from what I normally write, but I had fun with it lol. Please leave a review and let me know what y'all think. Merry Christmas!_


End file.
